A rotating mechanism such as a centrifugal pump may be utilized to pump fluids including abrasive materials. One or more part(s) (e.g., seal ring(s) in a centrifugal pump, impeller of the centrifugal pump) of the rotating mechanism may be constantly worn down due to the exposure thereof to the fluid flow. The aforementioned one or more part(s) may be manufactured with a material having a coefficient of thermal expansion different from that of a metal constituting a working wheel (e.g., impeller) of the rotating mechanism. However, the aforementioned material may not be suitable for fluids including significant abrasive impurities (e.g., fluids obtained from boreholes of water, raw oil).
The presence of significant abrasive impurities may wear down the one or more part(s) such that a clearance between elements of the rotating mechanism engaged through the one or more part(s) may be increased. When the clearance increases, volumetric losses associated with the rotating mechanism also increase, thereby reducing the efficiency of the rotating mechanism.